Evil Elsas
These evil version of Elsa, most of them being known simply as "the Snow Queen", were much more aggresive than their actual counterpart. It was only after a spell by the High Council, did she become her more complex counterpart. She, along with her variations and evil snowman army, were sent to the wasteland. Description and biography If Elsa's fate had continued without interferences, she could have turned into much more wicked, twisted and evil characters, on different levels. Naturally, Zeus refused to let such a powerful sorceress become so hateful and wicked. So, approaching the story weavers of Fate, he asked if they could change the fate of Elsa. The Fates were a bit skeptical about changing Elsa's fate, but accepted the deal nonetheless. Yen Sid gave life in the Wasteland to all the could-have-been evil variations of Elsa under the form of Shady Sides. The Old Wicked Snow Queen The first version of Elsa, and the most evil, was a much older Snow Queen, who was at the appropriate age to be betrothed. Many suitors came to her, but all of them were as phony as Hans would later turn out to be. This forced the Queen to freeze them all in a fit of anger. When they learned about that, the members of the High Council thought of sending her a kind-hearted man to warm her icy heart, leading her to join the High Council, but they eventually decided to interfere much sooner in Elsa's life, leading to the story we know today. In Wasteland, she has rejoined the Friends. The Vain Snow Queen Another version of what she could have became was an evil queen with the vain and glamorous personality similar to that of Jenny Foxworth's pet dog, Georgette. She would not have succeeded because she focused more on herself and how she was wonderful and the like that on actually achieving her goals. She was left in Wasteland, to live the rest of her days in endless idiocy and attempts to use her lost dark magic. The Turned-evil Elsa In the third variation during the story's near completion, she was Anna's sister, as her final incarnation became, but her heart was still darkened by a lifetime of misery. Anna's Wasteland counterpart has been free spirited and without any responsibilities, which gave Elsa a deep resentment of her. She was also very angry about hiding our powers, so she let it out in a song. However, the High Council had been listening in very closely to Elsa as she sang...and began to sympathize to her plight. Unfortunately, they watched helplessly as all that development was thrown out the window as Elsa succumbed to the darkness in her heart and was ultimately vanquished by Anna's love for Kristoff. One version shortly after simply lost the vanquishing and reformed, with this version, Elsa 3.5, being kept as a backup. Appendix: the Snowman Army Elsa the 3rd would have created an evil snowman army to keep intruders out. When she was turned into a Shady Side, this army also came to life and followed her in the Wasteland. The army of Elsa 3.5 (who would have reformed) also joined them. Appendix: Older Proto-Elsaii During the days of Walt Disney's lifetime, there were older attempts to create the Snow Queen as a film. These older Snow Queens are not truly considered counterparts of Elsa. Category:Villains Category:Wastelanders Category:Shady Side Category:Evil counterparts Category:Humans Category:Groups